


Like that

by Plume_Sombre



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume_Sombre/pseuds/Plume_Sombre
Summary: Ryouta became, unfortunately, both Shougo's knight and servant. / Pre-slash HaiKise.





	Like that

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Teikou HaiKise day!
> 
> So, this fic is in the same universe as [Duty](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4523247), a medieval AU where Shougo is a prince and Ryouta his knight. They have a 5-year age gap.

 

“'It's your responsibility Ryouta, go Ryouta, be a good boy Ryouta', well I don't want to be responsible for anything!”

Currently in the middle of searching for one particular brat, Ryouta exhales through his nose and passes a hand on his face, the heat of the sun getting on his nerves as much as the situation is making him go mad. Living in a castle is great, until you have to run across every possible plot of land in the area to grab one insufferable prince and stuff him into his room.

Ryouta is too young for this shit.

Has he ever been this annoying at nine years old? _Did_ he even have the time to be a normal nine-year-old? As far back as he can remember he's been trained to become a knight, a royal knight under the prince's direct orders, so he couldn't go around committing mischiefs and wasting time when he had to train and polish skills.

Prince Shougo, on the other hand, doesn't need to be asked twice to slip outside his room and do whatever the hell he wants. And of course, the guards and the teachers send Ryouta, Shougo's personal knight, to retrieve him, as if he had a Shougo-radar integrated in his brain.

(Okay, maybe he does.)

Ryouta crosses the gardens in strides, enters the main hall, briefly greets some guards who seem to hold him in high regard (even though they're older), and he slams open the door to the small room serving as a rest room for soldiers.

Shougo is casually sitting on a table, munching a piece of bread. He doesn't flinch when the door opens, but he does sulk when he sees who came to fetch him.

“What, are you my nanny now?” he grumbles.

“Everyone seems to think so,” Ryouta sighs. “I'm first and foremost your knight, not your servant. So if you could please follow me so that both of us are spared from the adults' lecture?”

“Nah.”

A fourteen-year-old boy can have only that much authority over a nine-year-old stubborn prince, and Ryouta isn't very pleased that he isn't listened to. It's not as if he's attached to power; he just dislikes bluntness from Shougo, who is supposed to develop a mutual trust and understanding of each other, and so far Ryouta doesn't feel he's very close to his prince. _That_ is what sets him off.

“I don't get to decide, and neither do you,” Ryouta indicates, frustrated. “I've already wasted my morning looking for you!”

“You're not going to die from one wasted morning.”

Shougo rolls his eyes, and hops down. His shirt has a tear near the bottom line, and his pants are dirty, like he took a trip in the woods. He probably did, if nobody managed to get a hold of him for a few hours—on top of being stubborn, he's extremely reckless, which makes Ryouta question the castle's staff priorities when it comes to their prince.

It occurs to him that maybe nobody wants to deal with the younger prince, given the fact that Kenta is well-liked and is officially the Crown Prince.

Though Ryouta understands why people run away from the brat.

“How about a duel? You beat me and I go with you, but if I beat you I can do whatever I want!”

That's the stupidest idea he's ever heard and Ryouta doesn't even wait for any kind of signal before he grabs Shougo's arm, and throws him on the floor in one swift motion. Shougo's feet make a wide ark in the air before hitting the ground, followed by his back and finally his head; all this just took one second and he's rapidly blinking, completely dazed and probably wondering what the fuck just happened.

Ryouta releases him and stares at him, grinning just slightly.

“What were you saying, Lord Shougo?”

“You cheated,” Shougo growls. “I couldn't even do anything!”

“Well, you didn't say when the duel would start.”

Shougo lets out an undignified groan worthy of any wild animal, slowly getting up and not meeting Ryouta's eyes.

“This sucks,” he says.

“Language, Lord Shougo. Now come with me, a deal is a deal.”

Ryouta flashes him a smirk (a five-year age gap doesn't stop him from treating the prince like any other person) and holds out his hand. Shougo doesn't take it but exits the room all the same, dragging his feet and talking about pretty guys not knowing their place.

Ryouta chuckles and follows him, standing close to prevent any escapes.

(He may not feel very close to the prince, but in retrospect, the bond has always been there.)

 


End file.
